Pawprint Pajamas
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: Kagome invites the Inuyasha gang over to her house for a sleepover! She even bought pajamas for everyone...how nice of her! Inuyasha doesn't want to wear his though. Gee, I wonder why?
1. Default Chapter

Yo, another one-shot by me!! Plz leave feedback!! ^-~  
  
"Pawprint Pajamas"  
  
by: Kitten Kisses  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Disclaimer: Feh!  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in his favorite old tree sulking and pouting. The Feudal Era was boring without Kagome in it, and she was currently taking some kind of "test" in present day Japan.  
  
He shifted his weight and lay on the branch length-wise, hands behind his head. He stayed there for a long time, until a familiar scent floated by his nose. Kagome......she was back almost a day early. His boredom was ended.  
  
Kagome hauled herself out of the well and looked around for Inuyasha. She couldn't spot him in the thick foliage, and she started to the village to see if he was there. Halfway, Inuyasha landed in front of her, scaring her half to death.  
  
"Where's your bag?" he asked, clearly disappointed that it wasn't with her. 'No bag, no ramen,' he thought sadly.  
  
"Oh!" she jumped. "Where were you? I'm not going to stay here today, I've come to.....never mind, I'll tell you later."  
  
"But I wanna know now!"  
  
"Inuyasha, you're acting like Shippo."  
  
"Don't compare me to that brat!"  
  
"Then don't act like him."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Feh yourself."  
  
"You stole my word!"  
  
"I don't see your name on it."  
  
"Feh."  
Shippo jumped out to meet them the second they became visible.  
  
"Kagome! I missed you lots! Did Inuyasha make fun of you again? I heard you guys arguing....but don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you!" He grinned and hugged her neck. Kagome gave the kitsuné a hug and Shippo turned to look at the scowling Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you jealous, Inuyasha?" he asked, hiding in Kagome's hair.  
  
"Feh," he glared, turning around to walk into the forest. 'Heck yeah! Where's my hug?!'  
  
"Inuyasha wait! Before you go stalking off, I have something to tell everyone!"  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"What? Tell me! I wanna know now!" Shippo climbed around on her head.  
  
"Lady Kagome, what is it?" Miroku asked, keeping close tabs on Sango's rear.  
  
Kirara wound herself around Kagome's legs, and Sango turned around to slap Miroku. "Tell us Kagome!"  
  
"Well," Kagome smiled, "I want all of you to come over to my house for a sleepover! My mom said I could have one, and I wanted to invite all of you!"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked. "What's a sleep-over?"  
  
"You'll find out!" Kagome turned to Sango and Miroku. "You guys'll come too, right?  
  
"Of course Kagome!"  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome, I shall come."  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"Yes, Kirara, you're invited too. What about you, Shippo?"  
  
"Yes Kagome! I wanna come too!"  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh, how long is this gonna last?"  
  
"Till tomorrow morning."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Good, let's go! I even got you all some pajamas from my time!"  
  
On the way to the well, Miroku thought about sang in his idea of pajamas, and Inuyasha pondered on the meaning of sleep-over.  
  
Kagome held onto Kirara and Sango, and Inuyasha, after a bit of coaxing from Kagome, held onto Shippo and Miroku.  
  
Kagome led them all into her house and picked up a note on the front door.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kagome,  
  
Grandpa, Sota, and I have gone down to Aunt Chika's for the night. We'll be back tomorrow morning. Have fun with your sleepover! Tell Inuyasha 'hi' for us!  
  
-Mom  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! Mom, Sota, and grandpa say hi!"  
  
"Goody."  
  
"Hey! That means we have free run of the house!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Yea!" Miroku cheered. "Hey, what's that mean?"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kagome had instructed everyone NO TO TOUCH ANYTHING, and, of course, just to spite her, Inuyasha did.  
  
He turned on the mixer and watched the blades turn in fascination........ until Kagome came by and turned it off.  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you watch MTV with Miroku? I have to clean up and make dinner, okay?"  
  
He left and came back two minutes later. "I refuse to watch what Miroku's watching!" He sat himself in a kitchen chair and refused to move.  
  
Kagome left to see what Inuyasha was talking about, and she came back with a smile.  
  
"Why don't you want to watch it?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not Miroku, that's why! Those women need to get some clothes on......"  
  
"Aw......is the great Inuyasha embawassed?"  
  
"Feh, I'd rather be in here anyway!"  
  
"To keep a close eye on the food?"  
  
"......"  
  
Kagome shrugged and pulled out some ramen from the cupboard. "How much?"  
  
She giggled when Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I...I don't know....." He gulped, nearly drooling at the sight of all of that ramen in one place.  
  
"I bought extra just for you! Just give me a rough estimate, I can always make more!"  
  
"Uh......."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Ramen!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing the bowl offered by Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku scolded, "Don't be such a pig!"  
  
"Ewwwwww!" Shippo squeaked, turning his head.  
  
"Aw, stop it guys, let him eat!" Kagome told the two guys, sticking up for Inuyasha. "I get the same way when I see oden!"  
  
Sango winced inwardly. She really didn't want to see that.....  
  
"More!" Inuyasha grinned happily, waving his bowl around in the air.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
After the kitchen was cleaned, and the dishes washed, Kagome called everyone up to her room.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going to need your help for a second. Everyone else, stay here. We'll be right back." She ordered, dragging Inuyasha to a storage closet. "We're going to need a few mattresses to sleep on," she said, pulling one from the closet. "Could you carry one?"  
  
"Of course," he sighed, and stacked three of them in his arms. "Where do you want them?"  
  
"In the living room, on the floor somewhere."  
  
After the four mattresses were laid out, Kagome hauled Inuyasha back into her room.  
  
"It's time to get ready for bed!"  
  
"But it's not even nine o'clock yet...."  
  
"Yeah, but we have to make the beds and eat popcorn!" she grinned and pulled out some pajamas from her dresser drawer.  
  
"What are these, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"These, are pajamas!" she handed a pair of dark blue bottoms and a top that had little god stars on the cuffs and down the sides.  
  
"Interesting...." he said, turning the cotton material over in his hands.  
  
"Here Sango!" Kagome smiled and handed her best friend a pair of light pink pajamas with little white kitties on them.  
  
"Pretty," Sango nodded happily.  
  
"Where's mine Kagome?" Shippo asked, jumping on her shoulder.  
  
"Right here, Shippo," she giggled, handing the kitsuné a light blue set of pajamas with little yellow crescent moons decorating it.  
  
"Look Miroku! We'll match!" Shippo jumped to Miroku's shoulder and looked down at the monk's outfit.  
  
"And Inuyasha, here's yours!" Kagome grinned and held out a pair of dark red pajama bottoms and a matching top. Black pawprints marched around on the dark red cloth.  
  
"What the hell?! There is NO WAY I'm going to wear these!"  
  
"But then we won't match!" Kagome sighed, pulling out some little pink booties for Kirara.  
  
"Match? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Look!" Kagome pulled a pair of green pajamas from a drawer, the same black pawprints spread across the material. "Please, can't you wear them?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Feh on you too," she pouted.  
  
"No, I won't wear them."  
  
"But you ARE a dog!!" Shippo squeaked, dodging behind Kagome just in time.  
  
"He has a point, besides, you look......CUTE!" Miroku grinned, hiding behind Sango.  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"If you don't I'll......"  
  
"Okay! Anything but that!"  
  
"Good," she grinned. "Now, let's get changed! Girls in here, guys in the bathroom down the hall!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Aw, Sango, that looks so cute on you!" Kagome smiled, happy that she'd made the right choice.  
  
"The necklines kinda......."  
  
"Here, button it up, I'll show you."  
  
"Oh, would you put the booties on Kirara?"  
  
"It's already done!"  
  
"What do you suppose the guys'll look like?"  
  
"Doncha' mean......Miroku?" Kagome laughed, gasping for breath when Sango's face reddened.  
  
"Look who's talking! Gee, I wondered why you picked out an outfit for Inuyasha that matched yours! You just wanna sleep all curled up beside him......" Sango slapped a hand over her mouth just in time.  
  
"HA! Looks like you love Miroku more than I thought! You're even starting to act like him!" Kagome still blushed at what Sango had said, because it was partially true........  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Miroku sighed in the bathroom, and turned to look at Inuyasha and Shippo.  
  
"Look!" Shippo exclaimed, pointing to the seat of his pants. "She even cut a hole for my tail!"  
  
"You done?" Miroku asked the kit.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then go wait outside of Kagome's room for her."  
  
"Okay Miroku!"  
  
When Shippo was gone, Miroku spoke up.  
  
"I thought that the girls would be wearing some sexy nightgowns......." he sighed. "But in those things, we won't be able to see ANYTHING!"  
  
"Quiet you pervert! How do you get this blasted thing on?"  
  
"Like this!" Miroku grinned, his dark blue pajamas on the correct way. "But I don't know how to get the shirt closed."  
  
"There!" Inuyasha sighed, pulling the shirt on, but leaving it open.  
  
"I think we'd best ask Lady Kagome how to fasten these things."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. You know, these aren't too bad."  
  
"And you look CUTE!" Miroku grinned and waggled his eyebrows, blinking constantly.  
  
"I am NOT cute."  
  
"I'll bet Kagome thinks so!" Miroku laughed, running out the door, nearly running into Sango. "Why! I didn't know you wanted to watch us change so much!"  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
"Here's tonight's rules!" Kagome announced, stepping out from behind Sango and clearing her throat. "No slapping, hitting, s-wording, cursing, TOUCHING IN INAPPROPRIATE PLACES! *Coughmirokucough* Okay, I think that's all! Let's go get some blankets and pillows from the linen closet."  
  
"Um, Miroku, would you button your shirt up please?"  
  
"Why, am I.......making you nervous?" He grinned and flexed his muscles, pulling his shirt away from his chest.  
  
"Yes!" she squeaked.  
  
"Sorry Lady Sango, I cannot! I don't know how......" He grinned sheepishly at her. "Would you button it for me?"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"After we get the blankets and pillows guys!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha close behind her.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
OK, forget what I said about this being a one-shot. It's 30 pages written, so I'm breaking it up into three or so chapters! The next chapter'll come out soon!!! ^-^  
  
Bye everyone!!! ^-~  
  
::LOVE AND PAWPRINTS::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


	2. Two

Chapter 2)  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Hey Sango, care to sleep with me?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No! Now will you stand still so I can button you up?"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Hold on Inuyasha, I'll help you as soon as I finish making this bed!" She was on the last bed, pulling the covers up to the pillows.  
  
"No! Me first!" Shippo tugged on her pajama bottoms. "Please?"  
  
"Alright Shippo, I guess."  
  
"Cause I'm the best, right Kagome? Way better than Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha ears pricked up at this. Hm, what would Kagome say to this?"  
  
"Well Shipp," she said, buttoning it all the way up and smoothing the collar down. "Nobody's better than anybody. And why do you say you're better than Inuyasha?"  
  
"Because I'm cuter!"  
  
'That's what you think......' "You are a cute kid, Shippo, but Inuyasha's not a kid. Besides, he doesn't like being called cute. But you ARE my favorite kitsuné!"  
  
"Hm, she'll make a good mother someday!"  
  
"Alright Inuyasha, your turn!" Kagome smiled nervously and buttoned the fidgeting hanyou's shirt quickly. "There!" She patted his chest, "All done!"  
  
"Thanks," he said, almost reluctantly. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Popcorn!" she grinned, dragging Inuyasha down the stairs. She stopped dead in her tracks, Inuyasha slamming into her from behind.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Shhh....." she shushed, grinning foolishly, but moving aside just far enough so that Inuyasha could see.  
  
Miroku was on the floor, Sango straddling his waist tickling him mercilessly. He writhed on the floor, laughing hysterically.  
  
"I-Inuyasha! Lady Kagome! S-save me! She's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Don't Kagome! Get Inuyasha before he can help Miroku! Find HIS ticklish spot!"  
  
Kagome looked around the room quickly and saw Shippo making gagging noises in the corner, Kirara curled up beside him.  
  
She smiled slightly and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"No, HELL NO!" He turned and dashed out of the room, Kagome in hot pursuit. "Whatever happened to popcorn?!"  
  
"No comment!" she yelled, jumping onto his back and tackling him to the floor. "You can't get away now!"  
  
"Ya wanna bet?" he asked, rolling over quickly and jumping to his feet.  
  
"Oh no you don'!" she jumped up and grabbed him around the waist, pulling backwards against his forward motion.  
  
He stopped moving forward, and Kagome pulled him back, the sudden shift of weight sending them both to the floor- him in her lap.  
  
"Ow," she moaned. "That hurt......" She sighed heavily before continuing. "But I've got you now!"  
  
She proceeded to mercilessly tickle his sides, arms, back, and neck. "Aw, are you.......TICKLISH?"  
  
"Y-yes! Now stop! I-it's not f-funny!" He quickly turned and pinned Kagome to the ground, getting revenge back twice-fold.  
  
"Now," he grinned, getting a hold of one of her feet. "Who's the better tickler now?"  
  
"Y-you are!"  
  
"Good." He smirked and let go, but Kagome took the opportunity to seize his foot and begin her assault all over again.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"C-come on Miroku! This isn't funny!"  
  
"Then why are you laughing?"  
  
"What'd I do to deserve t-this?!"  
  
"Uh," Miroku sat up and stared out into space while Sango took the liberty of latching onto his foot.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"You go first, I don't trust you," Kagome ordered, staying far away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine, but if you even THINK about tickling me again, I'll get you back three times as bad, and when you least expect it!"  
  
"I won't, haven't I already said that?"  
  
"Hm, I don't know if I should trust you," he grinned and left the room. "Hurry up! I wanna try some of that pop-corn stuff that you told me that we were going to have!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Alright kids, break it up!" Inuyasha yelled, clapping his hands.  
  
"Yeah Sango, knock it off......."  
  
"You started it......"  
  
"Did not! You're the one who tickled me first!"  
  
"Yeah, but you're the one who asked me to button up your shirt; it wasn't my fault you were ticklish!"  
  
"Yeah it is!" Miroku grabbed up a random pillow and smashed Sango over the head with it.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha gaped as Sango grabbed his pillow from his grasp and flung it into his face.  
  
"YEAH!!!!" Kagome yelled, running to the other room and returning with an armload of pillows.  
  
Shippo watched the fight with wide eyes until he saw Kagome return with a load of pillows, and he took the liberty of grabbing one to smash Inuyasha's face in with.  
  
Inuyasha retaliated by picking the kitsuné up by the tail and throwing him across the room. A pillow smashed over his head and Kagome glared at him. "You can only use pillows!" she told him.  
  
"Feh," he grumbled and grabbed one from Miroku who was getting pummeled by Sango.  
  
"Hey! Now I can't protect myself!" Miroku screamed and hid behind Kagome.  
  
Sango, meaning to bring her pillow down on Miroku, brought it down on Kagome instead, and Kagome turned around to beat Miroku with her pillow.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" she yelled, turning to bash Sango. "Watch where you're swinging that thing!"  
  
Shippo got up from his dazed position on the floor and picked up a stray pillow. "Die!" he hollered, charging at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha pulled his pillow from behind him and swung it out to clobber Shippo upside the head.  
  
"No fair!" he groaned. "I'm too small!"  
  
Miroku had gotten Kagome's pillow and was busy beating Sango senseless with it, while Kagome was trying to get some hits in on Miroku to save her friend.  
  
Inuyasha strolled casually over to the three and whacked Miroku one good one.  
  
"Three against one isn't fair!" he whined.  
  
Sango beat him into the wall with her pillow and knocked him out cold. "He'll be fine," she shrugged, and started to beat Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha didn't like getting beat with a pillow. It was annoying. So, he swung his pillow into Sango's face, and cotton went everywhere.  
  
Kagome took advantage of Inuyasha's space-out to smash him down. Inuyasha didn't even notice because he was too busy trying to figure out what cotton was. There was supposed to be feathers in a pillow, not white fluffy stuff. Maybe someone had ripped of his brother's tail and stuffed it into pillows. He grinned at that until Kagome knocked him to the floor with her pillow.  
  
Sango moaned from somewhere on the floor and Miroku started to wake up. Kagome sat on him and grinned down. "Surrender now, or die!"  
  
"Die? From THAT?!"  
  
"Okay, maybe not die, how about.........surrender or face your doom!"  
  
"What doom? A white blob is going to send me to my DOOM?"  
  
"Uh........"  
  
"That's what I though. Feh, stupid humans!"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Uh, nothing?"  
  
"Good. Now hurry up and surrender so we can go eat some popcorn!"  
  
"Okay, I surrender. For now."  
  
"Sango! Miroku! Shippo!" she yelled.  
  
Miroku jumped up and glared at Sango. "You knocked me out, didn't you?!"  
  
"Uh, no?"  
  
"She did!!! I know it!" Shippo pointed.  
  
"Alright guys, why don't you stop arguing so we can eat some popcorn?" Kagome interrupted their argument and dragged Inuyasha to the kitchen. "Move it or lose it!"  
  
"What's pop-corn Kagome?" Shippo asked, jumping onto her shoulder and hugging her neck.  
  
"You'll find out in a minute Shippo, it's good."  
  
"Wait for us Lady Kagome!" Miroku yelled, dashing down the hall and into the kitchen, Sango and Kirara behind him.  
  
Kagome pulled out five bags of microwave popcorn, putting one in the microwave and waiting for it to get down before putting the other four in one at a time.  
  
Inuyasha squirmed and whined plaintively, looking at the microwave hungrily. He opened his mouth and shut it again, licking his lips.  
  
"Hungry, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head eagerly.  
  
"Do you want that?" he asked, pointing at Kagome.  
  
He started to nod his head, thinking Miroku was pointing to the microwave beside Kagome, but he caught himself in mid-nod. A glare was sent Miroku's way.  
  
"Miroku," Kagome said, deathly calm, though her face was red. "There's another rule. NO PERVERTED COMMENTS!!!"  
  
"Really Miroku," Sango huffed, sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"It's done!" Kagome announced, pulling the last bag from the microwave. "Here," she said, handing one bag to everyone. "Shippo, you share with Kirara."  
  
"Anyone want to play a game??" Kagome asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Inuyasha, nobody asked you," Miroku said.  
  
"I did."  
  
"Whatever," Sango muttered.  
  
"I DO!" Shippo screamed. "I love games!"  
  
"We know."  
  
"How about.......7 minutes in HEAVEN?!?!  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Another chapter typed up. I changed it from the original. Originally, it went DIFFERENT!!! This way, it'll be longer, and more fun!! ^-~ Thanks for the ideas guys!! ^-~  
  
I'm thrilled, 21 reviews already!! ^^ Thanks SO much!! ^^  
  
Lavender Gaia: Oh, don't say that! **shudders** Miroku has a NICE chest!! ^^ And, Thank goodness, a flat stomach!! ^^ The story won't last much longer though.  
  
Miah Tolensky:: Thanks!! And those PJ's are cute!!  
  
Ice Dagger: Glad you like it!!  
  
Ishizu-Sango-Halliwell: Who knows? **cough** except me!  
  
Chain gunner: Thanks!! ^^ I'm happy people like this story!!  
  
Ame tenshi: Uh, you got the next chapter!! ^-~  
  
The Saiyan: Yeah, funny. ^^;;;  
  
Meow the Chibi Neko: MEOW!!!!! Heya fellow feline!! ^^ How are you? I've got him down!!!! SING THE SONG TO THE END FAST!!!! Before he gets away!!! ^^  
  
Lil-strange-person: Why would ya wanna call me bob?? But yeah, sure. ^^;;;;;;;;;; Whatever you say!! ^^  
  
Jesia: I'm glad you like it, as for the games? You'll find out!! ^^  
  
Shadow Spinner: Thanks for r/r, and I'm happy you like it!  
  
Mystical Dreamer: Nice laugh!!! I'm glad you liked this chapter!! ^^ **dodges happy meal** EWWWWWWW NASTYYYYYYYYYYY! KEEP IT AWAY!!!!!!! **gags**  
  
Wandering Reader: Thank you so much!! ^^  
  
Neko-chan: Another kitty cat!!!!! Meow? **blushes** Thanks so much!! I'm glad you like my writing!! ^^  
  
TK Macintosh: Heya. Inuyasha and Kagome 4ever!!!!  
  
Lindy*girl: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're reviewer #3!!! Close enough though, I say!! ^^  
  
Majik: Yeah, Mrs. Higurashi is SO cool!! I mean, I wish my mom was that nice!! ^^ **cough** who doesn't? Maybe if I try really hard, I can draw Inuyasha in doggy pj's. Would you like that??  
  
Mel: Hey reviewer #1!!!!! Thanks for r/r, and I'm glad you like it!! ^-~  
  
****** I'm glad you all like it!! ^-^ YEAH!!! Hey, everyone seems to like the image of Inuyasha in doggy pj's. So, if you'd like, I'll try to draw him like that. But I need a pose!! ^^ Sitting down, standing up, someone tell me!!!! ^-^ Just his top half?? And do you want him with his shirt unbuttoned?? ^^ Heehee, let me know if you'd want a picture of that!! ^^ And I'll work on it within the next couple weeks!! ^^ 


	3. Three

"Seven minutes in heaven?" Sango wondered. "What's that?"  
  
"It's where you spin a bottle or a spinner around a round table on your turn, and whoever it lands on.........." She trailed off, grinning.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Shippo demanded.  
  
"You have to spend seven minutes in a closet with them."  
  
"YEAH!" Miroku cheered. He liked the sound of this game.  
  
"Everyone, sit down with your popcorn and I'll be right back."  
  
Everyone sat down, with one exception. Kirara kind of just.......laid down on the table.  
  
"Here's the spinner!! Who wants to go first?"  
  
"Me!" Miroku waved his hand in the air eagerly. "ME!!!!"  
  
"Okay, stand up Miroku." Miroku stood and Kagome set the spinner on the table. "One, two, three!" she spun it, and Miroku watched with a grin on his face. Sango watched in horror as the spinner started to slow near her. She grimaced, but then grinned. It was past her.  
  
Miroku watched closely as the spinner stopped. He followed the arrow up to........Inuyasha.  
  
"What the hell?!" he jumped up and screamed. Kagome and Sango laughed.  
  
"There is no way I'm going to spend any time in a closet with HIM!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"You have to," Kagome shrugged, grinning.  
  
"I'm not GAY!"  
  
"Never said you were."  
  
"By making me go in there with him, you are saying I am GAY."  
  
"I don't think you're gay," Kagome told him.  
  
"Then, what!?" His gaze centered on Miroku. "So, HE'S GAY?!?!"  
  
Miroku didn't hear Inuyasha yell because he was too much in shock over what happened. His fantasies of him and Sango in the closet shattered into tiny little pieces.  
  
When the monk didn't deny it, Inuyasha stepped back. "There is no way in HELL I'm going to spend seven minutes in a closet with a GAY GUY!"  
  
"Wha?" Miroku asked, coming to his senses. "I'm not gay."  
  
"Good," Inuyasha sighed. "Do I hafta?" he whined.  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"Good grief, why couldn't it have landed on Sango?" Miroku muttered on the way to the laundry-room closet.  
  
"I dunno," Inuyasha whined. "Why me?"  
  
"Remember Miroku! No GROPING!" Kagome yelled.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku stepped out of the closet and sat back down.  
  
"Did Miroku behave?" Sango asked.  
  
"What?! Don't start that again! I am NOT GAY!" Miroku protested.  
  
"Whatever you say," Sango shrugged.  
  
"Who's next?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Me!" Shippo grinned.  
  
The spinner stopped, and Shippo looked up to see Inuyasha glaring at the retched thing.  
  
"AGAIN?!?!" he yelled. "With HIM?!?!"  
  
"At least he isn't gay," Sango told him.  
  
"Stop that!!" Miroku yelled.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha was ready to kill Shippo before the door was opened. That annoying, stupid, dumb, annoying, annoying, annoying, stupid kitsuné. He sat back down at the table and glared at the spinner.  
  
Sango went next and frowned when the spinner stopped on Miroku. "Rotten luck," she mumbled, and shut the door.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"It's dark in here."  
  
"No shit."  
  
"Watch your mouth. We're supposed to be spending QUALITY TIME with each other."  
  
"Ack! You pervert!"  
  
"You're stuck here for seven whole MINUTES."  
  
"Help!! LET ME OUTA HERE!"  
  
"The door is locked. Tight."  
  
"No!" Sango sobbed. "Someone save me!"  
  
"Am I THAT bad?"  
  
"Uh, sometimes."  
  
Miroku pouted and scooted closer because Sango could see him.  
  
"Don't you love me anymore?" he asked.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"I never said that- I mean- arg!!!"  
  
Miroku leaned down and caught her lips with his.  
  
Sango immediately responded, kissing him back. A kiss from the guy she'd secretly liked for so long was a VERY good thing, and she wasn't going to let this opportunity slip.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Outside of the closet, Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Whoa," he breathed.  
  
"What?" Kagome demanded to know. "Tell me!!"  
  
"They're........kissing in there."  
  
"How do you know?!"  
  
"I can hear them, how else?"  
  
"Amazing." He saw Kagome grin evilly and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Nope, don't even THINK about opening that door! That's just not RIGHT."  
  
"Darn." Kagome sat down to wait for the two teens to emerge from the closet.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"A CAT?!" Inuyasha yelled. "WHY ME?! First two guys, now a cat!!!!" It was Inuyasha's turn and he'd spun on Kirara. Kagome grinned as she shut the door.  
  
"At least nothing nasty can happen," she said. "At least, I hope not........"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kirara and Inuyasha emerged exactly seven minutes later. Kirara's turn came, and the spinner landed on Shippo.  
  
"YEAH!" Shippo yelled, grabbing up the adorable kitty and shutting the door behind him.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kagome sighed and glanced at her watch. Her turn was next.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kagome spun the spinner and everyone watched carefully. Inuyasha didn't want it to land on Miroku, but he wouldn't care if it landed on himself. It would be seven minutes in heaven.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kagome spun and watched it go around in circles. When it stopped, she swallowed and looked up at Inuyasha. They both sighed in relief.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
After the door was shut, Kagome tripped around before landing hard on her rear. "Ow," she muttered, two seconds before a giant weight landed in her lap. "Um, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You're sitting on me!" she told him. "I can't breathe!"  
  
"Sorry!" he yelped standing up but tripping over a hanger and landing with his face in the floor.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Kagome asked, standing up to find him, but tripping over his hand and landing on top of him.  
  
Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his head before glancing down at the girl sprawled across his lap. His face turned fifty shades of red as he helped her sit beside him.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Wow!" Miroku laughed. "With all that banging that's going on in there, they must be getting it-"  
  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled.  
  
"S-sorry," he mumbled.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Now," Kagome said, "Let's play TRUTH OR DARE!"  
  
"What's that?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It's where you have to pick to tell a truth, or a dare. If you pick truth, you get asked a question, and you have to answer correctly. If you pick a dare, you get dared to do something. Anything. But you have to do it."  
  
"YEAH! Can I go first?"  
  
"Nope, you went first last time, how about......Sango? Ask someone Truth or Dare."  
  
"Okay," Sango thought for a minute. "Shippo, Truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh, dare!" he grinned.  
  
Sango smirked evilly. 'What a fool,' she thought. "I dare you to.........scream the stupidest song you can think of at the top of your lungs!"  
  
Shippo groaned. "I feel so stupid now........."  
  
"You don't have to feel stupid," Inuyasha said, and everyone turned to look at him with wide eyes. He was being nice?! "You already are!" he smirked.  
  
Sango groaned and turned to the kitsuné. "Hurry up!"  
  
"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Oh I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Weiner, that is truly what I want to be! For if I were an Oscar Meyer Weiner, everyone would be in love with me!"  
  
Inuyasha had clamped his ears to his head, but it didn't work to drown out the annoying song. "Didja have to pick one so ANNOYING?!" he asked when the kit finished.  
  
"Uh, yes!"  
  
"Alright Shippo, ask someone."  
  
"Uh, Kagome! Truth or dare!"  
  
"Truth, I'm not stupid."  
  
"That's a matter of opinion," Inuyasha muttered. "Just kidding!" he said quickly when Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Is it true that you played with Inuyasha's ears when you saw him on the tree for the first time?!"  
  
"Uh, yeah?" she blushed, face turning red. "Hey! How did you find out?!"  
  
"Him," Shippo grinned and pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
"How did you find out?! You were ASLEEP!"  
  
"Only PHYSICALLY ASLEEP, not MENTALLY."  
  
"So, you felt that?"  
  
"Feh, of course."  
  
"Oh my," she blushed, covering her face with her hands. "How embarrassing."  
  
"Come on!" Miroku yelled, "Let's keep this game moving!!"  
  
"Miroku, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!" he proclaimed bravely.  
  
"I dare you to plant a big one on Sango!"  
  
"Uh......."  
  
"Come on, it can't be that hard after the closet!" Inuyasha urged.  
  
Sango's face colored. She hadn't thought Inuyasha could hear THAT well.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh," Miroku jumped forward and kissed Sango quickly while Kagome 'Oo'd and Ah'd.'  
  
They broke apart and Miroku grinned. "Alright Inuyasha! Truth or dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Is it true that you LIKE having your ears rubbed?!"  
  
Inuyasha blushed crimson. "Yeah," he mumbled.  
  
"Alright Miroku," Sango said, "Hand it over!"  
  
Miroku handed Sango some money, and Sango grinned. "We had a bet on it," Miroku explained.  
  
"Alright.....Sango, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Is it true that you LIKED the kiss you received from Miroku?"  
  
"Yes. Sorta."  
  
"Hey!!" Miroku protested. "I liked it!"  
  
"Yes or no."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yay!" Miroku cheered.  
  
"Kagome, truth or dare?"  
  
Kagome felt brave. "Dare."  
  
"I DARE YOU to walk over there, and rub Inuyasha's ears for TWO WHOLE MINUTES!"  
  
"Sango," Kagome groaned. "That's not fair!"  
  
"Rules are RULES!"  
  
"Okay, whatever!" Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, who found the ground suddenly interesting. Truthfully, he had to fight from grinning like a maniac.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
He'd tried so hard, but less than ten seconds before Kagome's time was up, his purr made it's way up from his chest into the air.  
  
Sango started laughing and Miroku grinned like a moron.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Twenty minutes, fifteen dares and twelve truths later, Kagome was bored. "Let's quit this," she suggested.  
  
"About time," Inuyasha mumbled before looking down. "We never even ate our popcorn!" he yelled.  
  
"Let's go into the living room and lay down?" Kagome suggested and walked into the living room. She sat on the first mattress she came to and pulled the covers up over her lap.  
  
"Everyone, take a seat!" she told them, "I know it's dark, but that's the point. And DON'T SIT ON ME!" she screamed, right before Sango sat on her.  
  
"Sorry Kagome, I didn't see you there."  
  
"No kidding," Miroku said, feeling around, "Where's an empty bed?"  
  
"Uh, Miroku, you're on the other side of the room....." Inuyasha informed the monk who was crawling under a table.  
  
"Oh, I knew that!" he said crawling over to a mattress.  
  
"Kagome, where's Kirara?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"Never mind, she's at the foot of the.......hey! She likes this popcorn stuff!"  
  
"Where is everybody?" Sango asked, squinting in the dark room.  
  
"Uh," Inuyasha said, "Kagome's by the bookshelf. I'm about two feet to her.....right, Sango, you're about six feet to her left, Shippo's on my right with Kirara, and Miroku's on Sango's left."  
  
"I don't see you," Kagome said, feeling around in the dark with her hands. "Where are- oh! Is this your head?"  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha said. "That's my head. Now, could you please remove your hand from my ears?"  
  
"Oh!" Kagome blushed in the dark, but Inuyasha could see it.  
  
'Why's she so embarrassed about touching my ears?' he wondered when he saw her red face. 'The reason I don't want anyone touching them is because of that embarrassing purring.....' He looked at Kagome who was munching her popcorn thoughtfully. Then her remembered his, and ate a piece.  
  
Warm, buttery, salty goodness melted on his tongue and he took another, and another....and another.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"I have an idea!" Kagome said, finished with her popcorn.  
  
"What is it?" Shippo asked, crumbling his bag into a little ball.  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute. First, is everyone done?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Okay, everyone, hand your bags to me!" Inuyasha collected Shippo's, and Sango collected Miroku's.  
  
"Here Kagome," Inuyasha said, passing his bag to Kagome. "Can you see it?"  
  
"No, hold on......" She felt around in the air until she brushed his hand. "Here?"  
  
"Yeah." He grabbed her hand and set the bags in it.  
  
"Alright! Here's my idea. How about all of us tell everyone about the best and worst things that ever happened? I don't know all the much about anyone here, and I think it would be interesting. Best for last, of course. Wouldn't want anyone to have nightmares, you know."  
  
"I think that's a grand idea Lady Kagome," Miroku grinned. He'd come to the conclusion that nobody knew hardly anything about anyone. (^-~)  
  
"I rather like the idea, Kagome," Sango said, "It might do us some good to know a little bit more about each other."  
  
"And to get some things out too," Shippo agreed, petting Kirara.  
  
"Inuyasha?" they all asked, turning to face him.  
  
"Feh, whatever, so long as I can go last."  
  
"Sure, nobody said you had to spill your guts."  
  
"WHAT??!!"  
  
"It's just a saying, Inuyasha, it means that you don't have to tell us everything."  
  
"Oh, I think I understand."  
  
"Good, now, who wants to go first?"  
  
"I will," Shippo spoke up timidly. "The worst thing that ever happened to me was when the Thunder Brothers......killed my parents." The little kitsuné started to cry and covered his face with his hands.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome look worriedly at where Shippo was, and the hanyou picked up the kit and set him down in Kagome's lap.  
  
The girl stroked his hair gently and told him that it would be all right. When he calmed down, he looked up at Kagome.  
  
"Thank you Kagome," he said, wiping his tears away with his sleeve.  
  
"You're welcome Shippo, that's what friends are for."  
  
The kit made his way through the dark back to his mattress and sat down.  
  
"The worst day of my life," Sango started, "Was when my father, brother, and I were called to exterminate the spider demon at Naraku's castle. Kohaku......he was just too young to do it, and he was so nervous. Right in the middle of the fight, he was overtaken by the demon and was used like a puppet against us. A scream of pain caused me to turn around, and I saw my brother cut down his own father." She paused and sighed. "I tried to stop him, thinking he had gone mad, and I had to fight him.......my own brother. I thought that I could beat him, he was only eleven, but when my back was turned, he seized the moment to sink his sickle-chain into my back. I still have the scar. Not only physically....but emotionally as well.  
  
The guards shot him down, thinking he had gone insane, and, just for a moment, when I tried to save him.....he was himself again. Just a flickering moment before he......died."  
  
She stopped and held back a sob, barely succeeding. "He was so.....sad. And confused. He didn't know.......couldn't believe what he had done. Cutting down his friends and family.....and then.....he died. The guards shot at me, thinking that I was insane for trying to save the kid that tried to kill me. I passed out, and the guards were ordered to bury us. But they didn't know I was still barely alive......" She paused for a minute to wipe her eyes, "And I crawled from my own grave. Naraku pretended to be on my side, and he told me that my village had been destroyed- by Inuyasha."  
  
She turned to where she knew the hanyou sat. "I was so angry, I didn't even stop to think that he could be lying. I never said I was sorry for attacking you all, but I am saying it now. I've felt guilty for not saying it before. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome. She had tears in her eyes, and was rocking back and forth slowly.  
  
"Sango," he started, taking a deep breath. "We forgave you when Kagome asked you to stay with us, and be our traveling companion. It...wasn't your fault- Naraku made you believe a falsehood..... Anyone in the same position as you would have done the same."  
  
"That is true, Lady Sango," Miroku said, "It wasn't your fault. You have been forgiven." He looked in Kagome's direction. "May I go next?"  
  
"Yes," she sighed, "You may."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Another chapter done, I'd love feedback!! ^-~ Thanks!  
  
Kitten Kisses~  
  
PS. Thank you to those who gave me ideas!!! ^^ Love you all!  
  
BTW, the "Seven Minutes In Heaven" was the version that I've seen played. Er, heard of being played over here in Ohio. I never played it myself though, thank God. So, sorry if I screwed it up or whatever. ^^;;;  
  
Oh, the next chapter won't come out for awhile. Sorry. ^^;;;;;  
  
Leave ur email and I'll try to send the pic of Inuyasha in his pj's and the one of Kirara in Shippo in there's that I did!!! ^-~ They're not scanned yet though. 


	4. Final chapter, 4!

Chapter 4) The last chapter! *sob*  
  
Disclaimer: No.  
  
Hey, I'm sorry. I realized that the good/bad things that happened sounds gay, but I needed something to put. ^^ More games would be gay. ^^;;;;;; Besides, I'm a weirdo author and I do weirdo things. BTW, the whole wind tunnel thing that I explain is just something I made up. Nah, it's not real. ^-^ At least, not that I know of. ^_____^  
  
Thanks to everyone who suggested the games! ^-~ They helped this story get longer. I already finished it though after they did the good/bad things, so I couldn't add anything more in. ^_^  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"When I was about six or seven, I went out to do some child's thing outside. I don't remember exactly what, or why, but I went to the back of the monastery and found my father. His wind tunnel was sucking him in, and I tried to go to him; I didn't want him to go. Mushin, my godfather, pulled me back. I didn't want him to- I wanted to say goodbye to my father.  
  
Mushin was a middle-aged monk that drank constantly, but he watched me when my father was away. Now of course, he is old, but then, he was younger and he tried his best to make me leave the place where my father was dying. But all he could do was hold me back......." Miroku propped his chin in his hand and stared off into space.  
  
"I watched him die; get sucked into the accursed wind tunnel. I was sad, of course, but I didn't truly know what had happened until six years ago, when Mushin told me about what I must do to lift the curse. Six months later, five-and-a-half years ago, I set out to defeat Naraku and release the curse."  
  
"What did happen?" Sango asked, somewhat timidly.  
  
"When the wind tunnel sucks in someone, they join the others who have been sucked into it. Every generation, the wind tunnel grows-expands. When my grandfather died, he was transported to my fathers wind tunnel, along with the demons he had sucked in. And, in my hand, is my grandfather and my father; along with all of the demons they caught. If I die, without a child to bear the curse, my ancestors and I will float in the wind tunnel for eternity.  
  
You can't go to heaven or hell, you simply float in a dark void of nothingness. If the curse is lifted however, I will live as a normal man does, and my grandfather and father will go to their judgments."  
  
"That's so terrible..." Sango murmured, wringing her hands. "Such tragedy."  
  
"My father died when he was twenty-three years old, and my grandfather at age twnety-five. I believe that I'll die two years earlier than my father- at age twenty-one."  
  
"Miroku!" Shippo squeaked, horrified.  
  
"Don't talk like that!" Kagome said quickly, finishing the sentence for him.  
  
"Don't worry Miroku," Inuyasha said. "We'll finish off Naraku before then."  
  
"Yes, and you'll live to be a very old man!" Sango agreed cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you guys so much...." he smiled, a look of calm content on his face.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's my turn already?"  
  
"Yeah, remember I'm going last. L-A-S-T."  
  
"Oh well, in that case....I guess I could tell you all.  
  
When I was about eight, I lived here with my father, mother, brother, grandpa, and my dog. Her name was Kira, and, thought she was my dog, she was more attached to my father than me.  
  
One night, my mom and dad left for their anniversary date to go out to dinner and have their romantic evening. They left me home by myself with Kira. Sota was sent to the babysitters, and grandpa was visiting a friend. My parent's thought that I was old enough to take care of myself.  
  
I was watching TV in the living room when there was a crash from the kitchen. I got up to see what was wrong, but Kira wouldn't let me. She was a big dog. A German shepherd, and she pushed me into the closet.  
  
I heard some growling and barking, then a shot, a whine, and a body falling to the floor. I was too scared to leave the closet, and I didn't know exactly what had happened. I didn't really want to find out.  
  
I stayed there until my parents returned and when I heard them open the door, I ran out of the closet, and stumbled over Kira......she was bloody and mangled, and very dead......  
  
My mom was happy I was safe, and my father was angry at himself for leaving me home. Four men broke into my house and killed my dog for an antique vase. It was terrible. The police found them easily though, because Kira had bitten off a chuck of one of their arms. I still lost my dog though.......  
  
But that wasn't all.....four days after Kira died, my dad was killed in a construction accident. I was lucky though, I still have my brother, mom, and grandpa, but none of the rest of you have any of that.......it makes me feel guilty sometimes, because I'm the best off....."  
  
"Yet you continue to help us gather the jewel when you will not profit from it at all," Miroku cut in at the end of her sentence.  
  
"The only thing that will happen is that the well will seal up, and you will have to either remain with us, or come here to live with your family," Sango thought out loud.  
  
"You won't leave me, will you?" Shippo asked anxiously from across the room.  
  
"You know," Inuyasha put in, "That the four of you and Kirara could just stay here in Kagome's time? People will think that Shippo's tail is fake, and he could always transform."  
  
"And Kirara can pass off as a cat.....a new breed or something!" Sango said excitedly.  
  
"But where would we live?" Shippo asked nervously.  
  
"Shippo, you guys could all stay here I'm sure, my mom would understand.....I think."  
  
"Yay!" Shippo cheered, squeezing Kirara. "I'm gonna have a home!!"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said, disappointed at the change in conversation. All his friends would remain here while he went back to his own time.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, you're going to stay too, aren't you?" Kagome asked the grumpy hanyou.  
  
"Nope," he answered simply.  
  
"Why not? Won't you miss us all?"  
  
"I don't belong here."  
  
"Yes you do- I-"  
  
"Lady Kagome, he has a point. His ears would not go unnoticed in your society."  
  
"Kagome, having Inuyasha stay here would be like locking him in a box. He wouldn't like it-"  
  
"You people are talking about me like I'm not here!"  
  
"Won't you stay for me?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Sorry kid, I can't."  
  
"So, you're going to go back to feudal Japan, wish on the jewel to become a full youkai, get married, have kids, and never give a second thought about us? What about us Inuyasha? Did you ever think about us? What about me?" she whispered the last sentence, but Inuyasha's good ears picked it up.  
  
'They.....want me to stay?' he wondered.  
  
"You don't have to stay if you don't want to...." Kagome told him. "But it would be lonely without you......"  
  
He could smell the dreaded things almost at one. The salty...UGH! He hated it when women and children cried..... "I don't see why all of you don't just stay in the past."  
  
"We have nothing there," Shippo answered. "None of us have any family, except you."  
  
"What family?"  
  
"How could you forget about your own brother?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about him....but who cares? That bastard just wants to take Tetsusaiga from me anyway."  
  
"Then why don't you stay here with the rest of us?" Sango suggested.  
  
"I wouldn't belong....."  
  
"We could make you belong!" Kagome said enthusiastically. "You look human, the only thing that doesn't is your ears; and they can be covered up. People will think your eyes are contacts. Come on, please!!"  
  
"Feh, on one condition."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"I don't have to sleep in the house if I don't want to."  
  
"Yes! Of course!"  
  
"Okay then," he agreed.  
  
"Good!" Kagome lunged at him to pull him into a huge hug- miraculously finding her way to her target in the dark. "Thanks Inuyasha," she whispered, fondling his ears gently.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Alrighty Inuyasha," Kagome announced, back on the mattress she belonged on. "Your turn."  
  
"Do I hafta?" he whined.  
  
"Yes, now hurry up so we can get to the happy stuff!"  
  
"Alright already," he waved his hands around. "I'll do it, okay?"  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha carefully- curious to hear what the young hanyou would say. She could vaguely see his shade outlined in the room: her eyes had finally adjusted to the dark.  
  
"I've had more than my share of worst days, but there is one day that stands out most in my mind. When I was just a kid, not much older than Shippo, I was watching some human brats playing by the river with a ball. I didn't know what game they were playing, it was foreign to me, but I saw their ball roll over a bridge. I decided that the polite thing to do was to fetch the ball for them; since I was closer to it than they were. I don't remember much after that," he sighed, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"But I heard the kids yelling that I took their ball- that I had stolen it- and they tackled me to the ground. Of course, name calling had gotten old, and I was rather used to the human and youkai children's taunts. But the physical pain.......  
  
I never did anything to them- any of them!" he punched his fist into the mattress, startling everyone. "My biggest weakness- physically and emotionally- they found it......and used it against me. There wasn't anything I could do......"  
  
It took Kagome awhile, but she finally spoke up. "What weakness Inuyasha?"  
  
He turned his glowing golden eyes upon her. "You should know....."  
  
She was puzzled. IT couldn't be his heart, because physical pain didn't fit under that category. Suddenly, she figured it out. "Oh," was all she said.  
  
"Yeah! Those little bastards! I couldn't hear for a week." He scowled darkly at the wall and drummed his fingers on his arms.  
  
"There's a saying......" Kagome said, shattering the quiet room. "It's the human condition that keeps us apart, everybody's got a story that'll break your heart."  
  
"Quite true Lady Kagome," Miroku nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'd say that saying is close to the truth," Sango said."  
  
"Can we get started with the happy stuff now?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Certainly," Kagome said smiling.  
  
"The best day of my life was when I turned six. My mommy and daddy took me out to learn to hunt. Mommy said that I was a smart boy, and daddy said that he was very proud of me. We had a good time, and when we got back home, all of mommy and daddy's friends were there, along with all of the neighbors. It was really fun....... I had a great time!" he looked up and grinned, happiness written on his face.  
  
"That's so cute Shippo!" Kagome said.  
  
"Thank you!" he beamed. "Sango?"  
  
"Okay! The best day of my life was when-"  
  
"You met me?!" Miroku asked excitedly.  
  
"No," she said flatly. "It was my seventh birthday.....my father said he had a surprise for me, and my mother covered my eyes while they led me to the dining room. I sat down and a warm ball of fur was put in my arms......." she smiled dreamily at the memory.  
  
"Mew!!!"  
  
"Yes, it was Kirara who was placed in my arms that morning. We've been together ever since."  
  
"Meow!" Kirara purred happily.  
  
"Well, that was mine. Miroku, your turn!"  
  
"Uh, I guess the best day of my life was when I met all of you! Uh.....I don't think I had anything else exciting happen ever!" he smiled sheepishly. "You guys all made me feel like I had a home, which I do now! Kagome, your turn."  
  
"My fifteenth birthday!" she grinned, staring into the distance with her thoughts. "Grandpa gave me something dumb, and I fed it to Buyo. But, before school, Sota came up to me and told me that Buyo had gotten stuck in the well. I went to the well, and Buyo was found......but then, Mistress centipede drug me though the well, and I ended up in the past. When everything happened. What started this whole journey. There, I released Inuyasha from the Go-Shinboku and met the rest of you." She beamed happily at everyone. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh, fine. My life was crap up until one event. I've never said it, but I owe something big to someone here." He sighed heavily and lifted his head, looking into Kagome's deep brown eyes with his piercing gold ones.  
  
"Kagome, the best day of my life was also the best day of yours. When you released me from that tree, I gained a new life, new friends, and....a....new....heart. For that, I am eternally grateful."  
  
Kagome's thought spun. He was....thanking......her? "You-You're welcome Inuyasha!" she smiled, enveloping him in another hug.  
  
"Lady Kagome, it is quite late. Should we not be going to sleep?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, crawling back to her mattress and lying down. "Let the sleepover.....begin!"  
  
Inuyasha was puzzled. Sleep-over? Nobody had even told him what it was about. Sleep-over...... He pondered on this for a full five minutes before leaping to the top of the bookshelf over Kagome's head.  
  
"Hm......Inu? What're you doing up there?" Kagome asked sleepily.  
  
"Sleeping over!" he answered.  
  
"Shh...." she warned, "Everyone else is already asleep." 'Huh?' she wondered to herself. What was he talking about? "Oh!" she whispered. "Inuyasha, a sleepover is when you sleep at someone else's house. Not when you sleep over someone's head."  
  
"Oh, I thought it was when you slept over the person you loved to watch over them......." he said, shaking his head.  
  
"L-Love?!" she stuttered.  
  
"Yeah," he shrugged. "I thought you would have figured out about it a long time ago," he said, jumping from the shelf to land beside her mattress.  
  
"Y-You do?!" she asked, blushing. "I-I guess I love you too Inuyasha. I have for a long time."  
  
"Good!" he grinned, fangs flashing. HE kneeled down beside her and touched her face gently, lowering his face to kiss her softly on the lips.  
  
Kagome froze in shock at the contact, but quickly responded to his touch and the feel of his lips on hers; and she kissed him back shyly.  
  
Inuyasha broke the kiss and nuzzled her face gently, ears flicking against her face softly. "Goodnight Kagome."  
  
"Goodnight Inuyasha," she blushed happily, rubbing his ears to stimulate a rumble of contentment from his chest.  
  
"Stop before I go to sleep right here," he warned, kissing her nose.  
  
"I wouldn't mind," she admitted, blushing further, but continuing to pet his ears.  
  
"Hold on, I'll be right back." He came back with his mattress and set it beside hers, turning to two twin sized beds into one king-sized one. "Alright, you can continue now," he said, yawning slightly and pointing to his ears.  
  
Kagome nodded and laid down beside him, pulling the cover over her head and started to rub a purring Inuyasha's ears.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, everyone else had been watching their admittance of love. And the four sets of eyes also watched when the two of them fell asleep- one of Kagome's hands on Inuyasha's ears, and one of Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her.  
  
And four mouths smiled at the two pawprint-pajama clad teens in each other's embrace.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Late that night, a small shadow crept into the living room and saw all of the strangers invading its space. Two greenish eyes gleamed as he scouted out the room. Kagome and Inuyasha were together, and Buyo didn't really want to go there. Two strange people were over on the other side of the room, and there was a girl kitty nearby!!! He made his way over to the mattress where Shippo and Kirara lay, and he crawled on, curling up between the two of them.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
OWARI!!! (end)  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES:: ^^ This is going to be quite long, I'm afraid.  
  
First of all, I'd like to give credits to my sister, Rin Akari, for the Inuyasha-sleeping-over-Kagome's-head thing. Thanks!  
  
Yes, this is the end. =( I'm sad to say it, but it is.  
  
Originally, this story was shorter. Right after they got their popcorn, they went to bed. Thanks a lot for the suggestions and such!! ^-~ I was able to make it longer!! ^^ Also, originally, Buyo wasn't in this, but since a few people asked for him, I put him in at the end. ^-^  
  
One of my friends said that if Miroku and Sango kissed it would top the story off, but I didn't think about that, and I couldn't figure out a way to work it in. ^-^;;;;  
  
I really want to know what you think about this story!!! ^-^ Now that it has ended and all. ^-~  
  
~*~ Pictures and such!  
  
Okay, I know that I said I would draw the characters in their pajamas, but I'm having trouble drawing Kagome. ^^ I drew Inuyasha, Kirara (in her booties), and Shippo. Shippo is kind of screwed up, but I'm not very good at drawing him. ^^;;;;;; I'm doing my best though, and I'll eventually get it done!!! ^^ I also drew Sango and Miroku (individually) and they're not as good as Inuyasha is, but I have to color them still. ^^  
  
I plan on updating this story again with a shoutout/thank you/review response thing for everyone who took their time to r/r. You really deserve it! ^-~  
  
I'll also update whenever I get another person drawn. ^-~ I haven't sent the pics out yet because yahoo kept screwing up when I tried to attach them. *sigh*  
  
But, a Miroku and Inuyasha pic where the two were in together is under the making!!! Lavender Gaia suggested it. ^-~ You go girl! I hope to have it done soon.  
  
I also thought about drawing all of the other characters in their pj's. ^^ Like Naraku, Kouga, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, Sesshomaru, and anyone else that I just can't think of right now. ^-~ My best friend Kagome wants me to draw them too.  
  
But I need to know who you want drawn! ^-~ Yeah, I guess you could say I'm taking requests. ^-~  
  
So far, the pajamas that are taken are::  
  
Shippo- crescent moons on light blue pj's.  
  
Kirara- light pink booties tied on with dark pink thread.  
  
Miroku- dark blue cloth with gold stars  
  
Kagome- green cloth with black pawprints and a black collar  
  
Inuyasha- red cloth with black pawprints and a black collar  
  
Sango- light pink with a white kitty cat on it, and a heart pattern (I changed this too. Tons of cats will be MUCH too difficult to draw.)  
  
Anyways, if you want, like, Naraku in pj's, I need to know what kind, and a pose. ^^ Like, for example.....  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Naraku:: Zebra striped pajamas with a black collar. Sitting on the floor with his chin in his hands.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Something like that. Got it? I'm not really gonna do that idea......unless someone *really* likes the idea or something. Try to think of different colors. And NO MORE PAWPRINTS!!! Those things take forever to draw, let me tell you....  
  
Anyways, so yeah. In a little more than a week, I'll update with a shoutout to the reviewers!!! (You wonderful people!) and update again every time I draw a new picture!!!!! Let me know what you think, okay?? ^^  
  
Oh, and since I'm drawing pictures for this, should I put "Illustrated" in my summary??????  
  
Thanks a lot!!! ^-~  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses  
  
PS. Sorry about the super-long ending author note, but please review!!!! ^- ~  
  
*shoves out homemade chocolate chip cookies and some of my spice cake* (My secret recipe for spice cake!!! ^-^ I made it just for you!!!!!)  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	5. AN

Okay, I'm back with an author note. Sorry, I don't have the time for thanking everyone. *sigh* I'm being worn clear-through trying to write updates for all of my fics. I've put up, like, 5 Rurouni Kenshin stories, and I'm working on updates to all of them. I've finished all but one of my Inuyasha stories, and I've got a G Gundam story going. Plus I'm trying to draw......  
  
Okay, here's the deal. I drew Miroku and Sango. I've got them done. And a pic of Kirara and Shippo(I think it sux). The Inuyasha pawprint pic can be seen at inuyashaworld(dot)com. it won the fanart contest for May. So, if you want to see it, go there. (I'm Okashira Misao there). Kagome's pic was so terrible, I threw it out. I just can't draw it.  
  
You're welcome to draw the characters if you want, just be sure to send it to me, cause I wanna see them too! =P  
  
I'm making a mailing list for my art. If you want to see my fanart, then leave your email IN YOUR REVIEW. I'll send out every new picture I draw, but I'm forewarning you that they won't be all Inuyasha pics. Most likely, they'll be original characters, animals, and Rurouni Kenshin fanart. Don't tell me to 'go to your bio' cause I probably won't. Just take two seconds to type out your email in the review box, say you want to be on the list, and hopefully, within a few weeks, I'll have the list up and running.  
  
Thanks for being so patient, sorry for taking so long to get this note out. *cries a fountain* If you've been keeping up with all my stories......I've got a lot of them. And a bunch of new ones.  
  
~~Kitten Kisses, aka Okashira Misao 


End file.
